Medical implants, such as orthopedic implants, often use tapers for connecting components. A taper junction typically includes a male taper portion that fits within and engages a female taper portion. Often, a taper may need to be dissociated or disengaged after the male taper portion has been engaged with the female taper portion. However, due to the strong holding strength of tapers, disengagement of tapers can be difficult and often requires applying a large force to the implant, such as a large impact, rotational, or pulling force on the components in an attempt to disengage the taper. Taper dissociation may be difficult for a surgeon or other medical practitioner to achieve due to the large dissociation forces required.